The present invention relates to a stator for a multi-shaft multi-layer rotary electric machine, and specifically, relates to a stator for a rotary electric machine including two rotors and one stator common to the rotors.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2001-359261 describes a rotary electric machine including a cylindrical stator and inner and outer rotors rotatably disposed inside and outside the stator, respectively. The stator includes a plurality of stator cores with coils which are arranged in a circumferential direction thereof, and a molded resin filled between the adjacent stator cores.